Emerald Green
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: They have know each other for a year now, but he never thought that they could have become friends like they could have. After one night, that may change forever and it may bloom into something more. Love perhaps. WilliamxEsther
1. A Cry for Help

I do not own Trinity Blood

Esther watched as the brown haired man on the other side of the hard oak desk light a pipe. He inhaled some of the smoke only to let it out slowly. She watched as he rubbed his temple deep in thought as his emerald green eyes, that were also hid in behind haft-circle reading glasses right now, were closed to show he didn't want a disturbance. _He did say if I need something to stop by any time. _She thought as her hand hovered over his left shoulder_ No, no this is not right. I should just come back later! _

With this she turned and headed for the door. Her heals making small clinks on his marble floor. "Miss Esther please just take a set I'll be with you in a second or so.", came his strong yet gentle voice. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see his right eye open, watching her intently. With a small nod she walked back over the the desk and took one of the two sets in front of the desk. With a sigh she set and waited for him to finish his thought.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know my chapters are getting shot. But this stoy will have a long one next time kay kay.


	2. Lesson 1

Esther watched as he put his pipe down on the desk, and pull out a book. "Let's see...page 346 is were I believe is were I saw it...yes here it is", he muttered as his index finger ran down a rather old looking book. He paused in the middle of the page and began to skim it slowly. Esther tried to get a closer look at what he was skimming, but the print was rather small. It amazed her that he could read it, even tho he did have a pair of reading glasses.

"Father Wordsworth...do you need help looking for something?", she asked folding her hands on her lap. He looked up with his emerald green eyes and smiled a little.

"No, no...just having some difficulties with a experiment.", he said sliding his hand through his dark brown hair. He slid his glasses off his nose and placed his elbow on the arm of his 16th century old looking chair. Then he placed his head on his gloved hand and picked up his pipe once more. 

"Now is there something I can help you with?", He said as he placed a pinch of fresh tobacco into his pipe and light it. He inhaled some smoke and slowly, once more, exhaled it. Esther nodded a little and let out a bothersome sigh.

"I need some help with understanding the history on Vampires.", she said looking down, "Abel told me that if I don' know anything about them how can I kill them?"

William closed his eyes and took his pipe from his mouth. "My dear Esther I would be pleased to help you improve your knowledge on them. Now lets see...were to start...were to start. Oh yes I know.", he said standing up and picking up his ivory and silver cane. Walking over to his book case he began to skin the titles till he found a black on with nothing on th cover. He made his way back to the desk and set on the side with Esther, and took the chair next to her.

"This book is one that I used when I first joined the AX. We can start lessons and you come back about ...oh what time is it...noon...till we finish it. If I were you I would take notes, so you can have it with you when ever you need to use them.", he said opening the book to it's first page, "Shall we start?"

"Yes and thank you Father Wordsworth.", she said bowing a little and smiling. He inhaled a little more smoke and let it out with a small smile on his face. 

"Vampires, or the creates that hunt for our human blood to live, lived on the Mars Conley, also know as ARK, were they were injected with the DNA Alternator that gave them the lust for blood. If it were not for that alternator there would be no Vampires. There were not only the alternator that made Vampires, but one the one that made a creature called Crusnik. A Crusnik is a Vampire that feeds off the blood of the other Vampires. They take a human form until they activate the nano machines in there blood becomes actives or become lustful from blood.", he read slowly yet study, "Those are the two beings we know that feed on blood. This is the end of chapter one as well."

Esther nodded and watched as he placed a small sheet of paper to mark his place. After he placed the paper in the book, he placed the book on his desk. It made a small thud as it did. "Now do you have any questions on the first chapter?", he said taking off his glasses and putting them on top of the book. 

"No I don't, but why are you reading it to me?", she asked raising an brow. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"The book was originally written in a lost language called Germain. It is almost impossible to understand with out proper schooling.", he said reaching for his cane and standing up. Esther nodded and also stood, but turned and walked for the door.

"I guess I'll see you later Father Wordsworth. Thank you.", she said bowing and walking out.

_She seems to want to learn. I should go see Abel to see his real intentions for sending her to me._ Thought William as he took his set behind his hard oak desk and relight his pipe to inhale the burnt smell of tobacco. 


	3. Tea Time and Thoughts

When William found Abel he was in the kitchen begging for a cup of tea with his over dose of sugar in it. His pipe wasn't lit and he was leaning on his cane as he watch the silver haired priest get on his hands and knees kissing the shoes of the chief. "Please! I JUST WANT SOMETHING TO EAT! I BEG YOU!", he yelled as he hugged the chief's fat legs. William couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. This causing Abel to look over with fake tears in his eyes.

"What you don't believe I'm hungry!?", he said pouting a little. William just sighed and walked over to him.

"Abel I believe I have know you long enough to tell when your faking. Now if your done begging for some tea, I need to have a talk with you.", Said William as he grabbed Abel's arm and began to drag him out of the way. As soon as they reached Williams office, Abel tried to run away.

"I can walk you know!", Abel yelled tiring to get away. William just made his gripe tighter on the collar of the panicked priest.

"Yes I know that, but I need to have a talk about something. Yes I will have some tea made up for us, just be a good little Crusnik!", he said shoving the door open and tossing him on to the round carpet in the middle of the room. Abel hit the marble floor with a thud sound.

"Owwwwww! Hay I can feel pain you know!", yelled Abel rubbing his back with a look of pain on his face. William just shook his head in a disapproving way as he walked over to his desk.

"Do you want your tea or not? If so just clam down and take a set, if you please.", said William taking a seat and lighting his pipe. He watched as Abel jumped from the carpet like a cat, and into the plush chair in front of William. Abel sat there as tho he was getting scolded by an angry school teacher. With one more disapproving shake, he inhaled the smoke from the newly light pipe and enjoyed the aroma as it filled his lungs. Only to let it slowly back out into the air with a long sigh.

"So where's the tea!?", asked Abel excitedly, almost jumping from the plush seat. William looked at the clock in the corner and sighed, while pulling a silver tea kettle from a draw on his desk. Then he pulled out a small metal box were he kept his own privet stash of tea leaves, and took out two teaspoons of it out and place it in the kettle.

"Abel I need you to go get a beaker of water for me.", said William pulling out a 350 milligram beaker and handing it over to the the man on the other side of his desk. Almost as soon as the beaker was in his hand did he jumped in the air and run out the door, and returned thrusting it into the hands of the Professor.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?", asked the silver man, "Well has the Professor having girl troubles and needs help from a pro. Does the the one who has all the answers need some help?"

William almost dropped the beaker when he heard this come from Abel's mouth. His pipe also fell from his mouth and landed beside his left dress shoe. Wide as the moon is all you could say about his emerald green eyes. "ABEL! Dear God no!", he said snapping out of the state of shock. Abel just let a small chuckle escape his mouth. He bent down in his chair and picked up his pipe that had lost the pinch of tobacco he had placed in it.

"Kidding! Kidding! What did you really wanna see me for?", said Abel as a apolitical smile crossed his face.

"Oh yes...", said William as he placed the kettle on a iron ring over a small plight light, "Tell me why Miss Esther suddenly became so interested in Vampires? She said something about you telling her to come see me."

Abel looked at him and blinked with a lost look on his face and a brow raised. "I have no idea what your talking about. I haven't even seen her in...God...3 weeks.", said Abel raising his index, middle, and ring finger to indicate three, "Missions have been on the top of my list."

William raised a brow, himself, and placed a hand over his mouth in thought. _Mind games is it Miss Esther. If you wanted to learn about them so bad why did you not just tell me? _He thought as the tea kettle whistled. It tore him away from his thought, and he remover it from the iron ring. Then he pulled out two cups, a bowl of sugar, and some cream from his desk. Placing the cups on a stack of black papers, he poured two cups. He handed one to Abel with a spoons to placed his own amount of sugar in it.

Once Abel finished his cup he left William to his thoughts. _Dose she fell I would not give her lessons if she did not have a proper reason? Well I should not over think this. It is late, and dinner should be served about now. I should eat to gain more strength. _Thought William reaching for his cane and walking toward the door. He had placed his pipe in his pocket as he opened the door and walked out into the dark hallway light by small candles.


	4. Dinner and Fools

William entered the bustling cafeteria, only to find the Abel, Esther, and Tres had waited for his to get there. For reasons unknown to him, well till he walked up to them. "Oh dear lord I was beaning to wonder when you'd get here! I'm starved!", said Abel smiling like a child. William just let out a small chuckle and leaned on his cane.

"Negative Father Abel Nightroad. My findings show you ate little over haft an hour ago.", responded Tres. Abel turned to the brown haired priest with a pout on his face.

"Your not very nice! Why don't you believe me I'm starving!?", he said fake tears forming into his eyes. William placed a hand on his slim shoulder.

"Abel, even tho you are faking, is all you have on you mind food?", asked William closing his green eyes with a small smile on his face.

"YES!", he almost screamed at the top of his lungs, making them back away from him, "Food! It's the meaning of life! SO GOOD! An-"

By then Lady Catrina walked over and waked him on the head. "William never ask him that again. It just gets him started.", she said coolly as she walked past them. He just gave a small nod and walked back over to Abel.

"I see little yellow birdies...There all going tweet tweet to.", said Abel blinking a little.

"Damage report Father Abel Nightroad?", asked Tres in his mono tone of voice.

"Birdies...", is all he said. William stood there shaking his head a little, and Esther stood behind him. She pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes Esther?", he said turning his head in her direction with a small smile on his face.

"Can I talk to you? With out them?", she said pointing to the robotic goof ball and the Crusnik goof ball. With a nod, she pulled his over to a empty table on the far left. When they were seated he pulled out his pipe, put a pinch into it, and lit it.

"Now what do you need? It has to be important if you did not not goof ball one and two here.", he said jokingly. Esther nodded and set up strait, as if being inspected by police officer on a case.

"You see...", she looked down to her hands that were carefully folded onto her lap, "...I have a friend who likes someone, but doesn't know how to approach him. The best thing she's thought of is asking of help."

William raised a brow, "Is this friend of yours close to this person?", he asked exhaling some smoke he had inhaled.

"Well you could say they know each other, just not enough to be called friends.", she said looking away.

"Is the man that this friends of your close to me?", asked William placing the pipe back in his mouth.

"You could say that...more or less you know him like you know yourself.", she said rolling her finger in small ovules. Trying her best to not look at the gaze he had been giving her the hole time. William gave a small sigh outward and closed his eyes.

"I would just say your friend needs to work up the courage to approach this man, and tell his her feelings. If she doesn't it will haunt her for the rest of her life.", said William opening his eyes and removing his pipe from his mouth. As soon as he said that Abel came up to them.

"Why dose Lady Caterina hit me so hard?", wined Abel as he sat next to Esther and placed a tray in font of her. Tres took a set next to William and place the tray he had in font of William.

"Now Tres, Abel, You didn't need to do this?", said Esther looking down at the food.

"Negative, you need to replenish you energy supply.", stated Tres blinking. William sighed and looked at the clock. It read haft past eight.

"Yeah what Tres said, and besides you two haven't eaten all day! It's not healthy to not eat, and anyway I want to know why Miss Esther was blushing. Come on tell us!", said Abel jumping around like a child.

"W-w-what!?", said Esther getting up, "I need to go!"

After that was said she ran. "Oh dear, Abel look what you've done now.", said William standing up and running after her.

"Hay what'd I do...FREE FOOD!", yelled Abel grabbing the two dis guarded trays and shoveling the food onto his plate, "Well you can't let good food go to waste."

"Father Abel Nightroad should I per-", said Tres so rudely interrupted by Abel.

"Naw they be fine...now wheres the salt?", said Abel picking up his fork.


	5. A Pain Filled Evening

William ran down the hall, and saw the blue trim of her habit as she turned the corner into the garden maze. He turned the corner , his dress shoes made him slid on the floor, as he turned. Stopping at the entrance and looked around. Taking off in a run, he turned the nearest left. Suddenly there was a load cracking noise and a Thud. A groan escaped William mouth as small tears formed in his eyes. "What...did...I...trip in...", he asked in between pain filled breaths. He closed his eyes and tried to shift himself to were he could make his leg stretch outward. Foot steps could be heard coming in a run as he did that.

"William!", it was a soft but sweet voice. He knew this voice, but from were. He paused and let every word sink in.

"William, are you okay? Please say something?", it came again. Slowly he opened up his eyes to see the color red. It hit him of who the voice belonged to.

"Miss...Esther...Please go...get help.", he said slowly taking in breaths as his ankle let out pluses of pain, "I...can't...walk."

"NO! I won't be able to find you if I leave you here. Just lean on me.", she said grabbing William's arm and tied to lift him up. His wight was to much for her, and it cased him more pain.

"Miss Esther...Please just go...find Abel.", he said closing his eyes from the pain. The more she tried to help him the more pain she created for him.

"But I can't leave you here alone.", she said carefully placing him on the ground beside her.

"Yes...you can...just...take a left...at the...exit.", he said opening his green eyes and looking up into hers, "Please."

She closed her eyes and stood up. She had to do this. For him. With a small nod she took off in a paced run. Leaving him alone in the cold garden maze under the star filled sky.


	6. No Help in Sight

Esther ran down a dim light hallway and almost fell going around a corner. When she turned tho she ran into someone forcing her to face backwards. "Damage report?", came Tres mono tone voice. Her eyes almost fell open at the fact that she had found someone to help. Slowly she got up and brushed herself off.

"Tres please I need you help. William fell outside and is hurt and I don't know what s wrong with him and I just can't let him get hurt.", she said thought here teary eyes.

"Sister Esther Blanchet, why are you on the men's side of the dorm?", he asked blinking. Esther shook her head.

"Tres please we have to help William.", she said pulling his arm. He didn't budge as the door beside his opened. Out came a Abel Nightroad with nothing but a towel tucked around his waste.

"So Tres I was thinking...ESTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HEAR!", yelled Abel as a deep blush crossed his face. Her head was bowed as tears streamed down her face. Turning, she ran down the hall she can toward the female dorms.


	7. No Time For Crying

Abel pretty much fell over before he got his cloths on in the rush he was in. It was a very humors sight for Tres, but he had no emotions to enjoy it with. "Esther, please, stop running!", he yelled before he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, "What's wrong? Where's William?"  
Esther looked up at him, her eyes still teary, "When he came chasing after me, he tripped. He can't walk, please he needs help.", she had grabbed onto his arm and was pulling him along if he wanted it or not. He was going to go help even if she wasn't pulling him back to where he lay.  
"Miss Esther you can stop dragging me, I think I can walk by myself.", said Abel almost tripping over himself. Esther didn't let go, not when all she had on her mind was William laying on the cold, hard ground in agony. Not knowing if he was going to die or live, maybe never walk again. She just had to see his face, even if it was twisted into one of pure pain. Just to see it.  
It didn't take them long to hear him, he was yelling for anyone to just come and help. It was a matter of minutes before they reached him. "William!", Esther yelled finally letting go of Abel and running toward him. A weak smile came to his face as he looked at her. He didn't get to say anything to her, William was picked up by Abel and Tres before he could.  
"He'll be in the infirmary!", yelled Abel just as they left. Esther just sat where he'd once lie. She held his pipe in her hands and was looking at her ivory cane. A tear rolled down her cheek, as worry over came her about William. It was too late at night for the nun in the infirmary to allow anyone to see a person In one of the beds, and she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he was hurt and probably drugged to make him go to sleep. She couldn't stand the very thought of that. 


End file.
